


Orphaned Little Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Baby Boy, Bladder Training, Boy lolita, Daddy Kink, Handkerchief Code, M/M, Male Escort, Older Man/Younger Man, Omo in later chapters, Orphaned, Pee, Pet Names, Sorry for any spelling mistakes, Sugar Daddy, ddlb, potty training, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom is a little boy who was orphaned by his previous daddy he uses a dating site to find a new one.Luckly he quickly meets Adam a Scottish man looking for the perfect little boy to spoil rotten.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Orphaned Little Boy

Dom stood on the train platform wearing a pair of pink overall shorts, thigh highs and a black backpack his eyes scanning his surroundings.

He waiting for Adam a man who he met on a site called little orphan boys seeking daddies. 

The last daddy he had decided to leave before their relationship could even start he did not like the fact that Dom was only partially potty trained and still wore training pants. 

This new daddy did not seem to mind that at all, infact he enjoyed changing diapers and was willing to finish potty training him. 

Dom was so excited he could barely sit still as the train pulled up and its doors opned he looked through the dense crowd of people and back down at his phone where a picture of the man was pulled up. 

His phone buzzed in his hand it was a text message from Adam that read. 

_I'm wearing a leather jacket and have a dark green hanky in my back pocket._

Dom's pale green eyes scaned the room untill he saw a man who fit Adam's exact description standing at the other end of the platform his heart lit up with joy he was so excited and had to keep himself from shouting out the other man's name. 

Adam nonchalantly walked over to Dom when he caught a glimpse of the boy's arms flailing aroung trying to get his attention, the older man was carrying a colourful gift bag and had cigar inbetween his lips. 

"I'm so glad you came,"Dom chirped running over to the man throwing his arms around his back pulling him in for a hug. 

Adam smiled and steped back to get a good look of his new little boy. 

"Your even cuter in person darling,"he remarked in a heavy scottish accent. 

Dom blushed and pointed to the bag in Adam's hands.

"Whats that,"he asked. 

"Its a present for you why dont we go sit down and eat so you can open it."

"Yay can we go to Mc Donalds,"the jittery boy questioned. 

"Sure but first do you need to use the potty before we go?"

"No daddy,"Dom lied knowing that he drank a whole entire juice box on his way down to the train station. 

"I want you to try and go for me any way,"Adam spoke guiding the boy twards the restroom where he pushed Dom into a stall and waited for him to releave himself.

Dom sighed undid his overalls and pointed his penis down twards the bowl of toilet water infront of him allowing a stream of yellow luquid to spurt out. 

Adam listned as he finished releaving himsef. 

"Good job baby boy now go wash your hands,"Adam said helping Dom to get back into his overalls. 

Dom obyed and washed his hands before they left to take another train in the direction of the nearest Mc Donalds. 

When they reached the restruant Adam pulled out a chair for Dom and beckoned him to sit down placing the gift bag infront of him. 

"Go ahead and open it."

Without hesetation Dom riped open the gift to find a adorable pink teddy bear inside. 

"Thank you daddy I love it,"he exclamed a bright smile appearing on his face. 

Adam looked pleased to see the happiness of Dom's face. 

"So what cha gonna name him."

"Gilbret,"Dom beamed. 

"Good choice."

"Go ahead and order something I will pay for it,"Adam spoke. 

Dom went up to the counter like a big boy and ordered a happy meal with chicken nuggets while Adam ordred a simple cheeseburger. 

"This is so yummy thank you for everything,"the boy giggled taking a sip of his soda.

"Anything for you darling,"Adam said with a toothy grin and wink. 

After lunch Dom went home with Adam to find a room all set up for him there was a comfy looking bed with pink sheets in a corner and a empty toy box ready to be filled, the room a blank slate. 

But that was of no concern to Dom he loved his new room. And knew that Adam would take him shopping later for some toys and decorations. 

He skiped about his new room with joy in his heart as Adam wacthed him with a tender smile on his face. 

Neither of them could wait to start their new relationship and life together......

Stay tuned for part 2 👀


End file.
